


Corporal Punishment

by heeroluva



Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, Cock and Ball Toture, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal wasn't going to let Jayne off quite that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalypticbob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalypticbob).



> Takes place directly after the events of Ariel.

Jayne awoke slowly, groggily, with a pounding in his head that made him wonder how much he’d had to drink and why he didn’t seem to remember it. He turned his head from his face down position and took a deep breath, attempting to clear his head while wondering at the strange scent of his pillow. Groaning in pain, he attempted to push himself up, intent on checking the time, but didn’t get very far as he found both his wrists and ankles cuffed securely in place, holding him spread eagled. His eyes snapped open only to be greeted by darkness, and it was only then that he felt the cloth of a blindfold that wrapped around his head.

Panicked he pulled unsuccessfully at his bonds and thrashed about as thoughts of slavers flashed through his overwrought mind, but he didn’t succeed in doing anything except creating bruises where the padded cuffs cut into his wrists and ankles, tiring himself out quickly. He collapsed bonelessly against the bed as the pounding in his head seemed to increase as well. He was no closer to an answer to where the hell he was, but none of the thoughts going through his head were good ones.

Jayne tensed as a hand appeared out of nowhere, trailing down his sweat-slicked body, and it wasn’t until that instant that he realized he was very naked. His sluggish mind hadn’t even considered the idea that he might not be alone in the room, and the idea that someone had watched his useless struggles left him feeling unsettlingly exposed. He tried to shrug the hand off, but all that accomplished was a sharp slap to his ass, which stung like the damned.

The voice that accompanied it caused him to relax in sudden relief. “Don’t move.”

The source of the scent that he hadn’t been able to place suddenly became clear to him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was in Mal’s bunk. “Gorram it, Mal. You scared the shit outta me. If you wanted to top this time all you had to do was ask. No need to go through all these theatrics.” While his tone was good-humored at the end, inside he was all twisted up wondering where this was going. They’d never played at this before. Hurried fucks in shadowed alcoves were more their thing, or when they were on world and the ship was empty, they’d use Mal’s bunk for something less rushed. He turned his head towards where the voice had come from and attempted to roll over slightly.

In response he got another smack on the ass to the exact same spot as the first. This one was even harder and it caused him to grunt in shock at the unexpected pain. “Told you not to move. Don’t go pushing me today, Jayne.”

At both the words and the tone of voice, Jayne suddenly found his cock uncomfortably hard in its position smashed between him and the mattress with no place to move or alleviate the ache. Him and Mal had never played like this. Sure he’d fooled around with whores but it was always on his terms, nothing like this, and the idea of it thrilled him like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He’d never known he’d wanted this. But _gorram it_ , he _did!_

There was sudden movement at his feet, and Jayne felt the bonds on his ankles loosen. “On your knees,” Mal ordered.

Worried about Mal’s currently temper, Jayne complied, squirming as he worked his knees under him in preparation to get up, thinking that the other man was letting him go.

“Good boy,” Mal praised as Jayne positioned his knees under his body without needing any further prompting. He couldn’t help but grin at the quiver that went through Jayne and the blush that spread so prettily across the other man’s toned body when he realized that Mal wasn’t going to loosen his bindings any farther.

Jayne tried to shrink back down, to hide himself from the other man’s heated gaze, but his movements resulted in a tight grip on his sensitive balls and an upward tug that drew a gasp from him at the unexpected pain and had him following to try and alleviate the ache. When Jayne had returned to his previous position, the grip relaxed and the hand massaged the delicate sac as if in apology. Mal’s hand didn’t stay there for long though, and Jayne almost whined in protest at the loss of the touch, but the sound turned into a gasp as Mal’s hand closed around his leaking cock and began to pump with a loose fist. But the touch was clearly only a tease, not enough speed or pressure to get him off, just enough friction to leave him wanting more.

When he tried to thrust into the fist he got another hash smack, this one against the tender skin on the back of his thigh, frighteningly close to his still sore balls. The hand on his cock never missed a beat as Mal growled, “That’s your last warning, boy. Keep pushing me, you won’t like the results.”

Jayne scowled and tensed, not liking the name but even still forced himself not to move. “Ain’t no boy,” he protested and winced, hearing how whiny and _boyish_ he did sound.

“You’re whatever I want you to be, whatever I want to call you, and I think I’m gonna enjoy calling you my _boy_.” Mal stressed the last word, leaving no room for argument. “Don’t rightly know if I believe your claim, that you remember you place. You’re mine, just like this crew’s mine, and Serenity is mine.” Mal blanketed himself over Jayne, wedging his cock deep between the mounds of Jayne’s muscled ass.

Jayne startled, bucking against the man on his back and pulling on his bindings, fearing for a moment that Mal would take him dry, but when all Mal did was rock and grind to the rhythm of his hand on Jayne’s cock, he moaned in pleasure and sagged down in relief.

Mal ran a gentling hand down Jayne’s side. “I look out for what’s mine. But if you go against what’s mine, you go against me, Jayne. You got stupid and selfish. Shouldn’t even give you another chance. But I got this odd feeling that you’ve seen the light."

“Oh yeah, Mal. I’ve seen the light.” Jayne’s cock lost some its hardness despite Mal’s attentions as he remembered what he had seen those monsters had done to that girl’s brain in the hospital. He shuddered, and Mal again ran his fingers down Jayne’s side in a soothing fashion. Jayne had never been good with words, but when he found them his voice was rough. “What they did to her. It ain’t right. If it had been one of my sisters—” Jayne shivered at the thought. “I wouldn’t—” Jayne broke off again, unable to think it, let alone voice it.

“Shhhh, I know you wouldn’t. Just needed you to realize that. I got ya. You’re forgiven.” Mal’s hand had never stopped its petting, continuing its motion long past the time that Jayne stopped shaking and the cock in Mal’s other hand filled with renewed interest at his slow, continued movement, having never stopped in its attentions. Suddenly Mal hooked his chin over Jayne’s shoulder before whispering in his ear, “But that doesn’t mean we’re done here yet.” Mal paused and smirked against the skin of Jayne’s neck, feeling the increasing tension in the body beneath him. “There’s still the matter of your _punishment_.”

Jayne jolted and protested, “What?!” But his cock jerked and twitched in Mal’s hand, clearly stating his enthusiastic opinion, his agreement on the subject even as he voiced his displeasure.

Mal obviously felt it too because he ignored Jayne’s words. Jayne moaned in protest as Mal pulled away from him, causing his skin to prickle at the sudden loss of heat. Mal’s grin spread wider as he watched as Jayne tried to both hump forward seeking his hand again and back towards him trying to keep touching, but then suddenly jerked back into his previous position as he remembered Mal’s warning. Yes it seemed the boy could be taught.

Mal snatched the bottle of lotion that he’d placed on the bed earlier and slid into the space between the wall and Jayne. Easing his legs in the space between Jayne and the bed, he shivered at the contrast of temperatures between the warm body over him and the coolness of the bulkhead against his back.

From Mal’s movements Jayne had a sneaking suspicion on what was to come. He’d been in a similar position many times with his Pa—and he shuddered because this wasn’t the type of situation that Jayne wanted to be thinking of his Pa in. “What the fuck, Mal—”

“One more word and you won’t be coming for a month. I promise you that,” Mal all but growled.

Jayne’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click as his teeth met. He grimaced at the sensation, but didn’t care because making sure Mal didn’t act on his threat was all that mattered. He knew the man was serious, that he meant it and would find a way. And the jokes of old school mates, whispering that it would dry up and fall off if a man went too long without, still filled him with enough horror that he’d never wanted to find out how long ‘too long’ was.

“Do you need a gag?”

Wide-eyed Jayne shook his head wildly.

“Good boy. Now, your cock seems to get you into a lot of problems. So tonight we’re going to take your mind off of it.” Mal snapped open the cap of the bottle and squeezed a bit out into his hand. He grinned at the sudden tension in Jayne’s body and at the gasp that the other man wasn’t able to contain. Mal could just imagine what kind of horrors were going through Jayne’s mind, but he was sure the other man had never imagined this, never even heard of it possibly.

Reaching between their bodies he grabbed Jayne’s ever leaking cock, liberally coating it with the lotion, leaving no spot untouched. Mal gently massaged it in before tightening his grip, then loosening it. He repeated this knowing that it wouldn’t take long to get a response from the other man, for him to realize what exactly was happening. And Mal was right; he didn’t have to wait long as Jayne tensed impossibly more and released a small sob as he realized what exactly the lotion had done.

“Don’t worry. It’ll wear off in a few hours, and your cock will be just as good as new and as full of feeling as always. There are more important things to dwell on now.” Mal spread his legs apart slightly and guided Jayne’s cock between them. “Stretch out.” As Jayne did so, Mal closed his legs, trapping Jayne’s cock between them.

Mal just admired the picture that Jayne made sprawled across him all tanned skin and sinewy muscle covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made him appear like he was almost glowing. But Mal’s own cock was beginning to make its presence known and demanded some action and for once Mal gave in to its needs.

With his unlotioned hand he reached forward and gently caressed those round mounds of flesh lying exposed across his lap, kneading and massaging the tight flesh. He took his time, spread those cheeks to see that tight, pink hole hidden there, increasing the tension till Jayne had no choice but to relax out of exhaustion.

The first smack shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but it was still more shocking than the previous three because this time Jayne knew they were coming, was tense and prepared, waiting. But it didn’t come until after he had relaxed again, when he wasn’t expecting it, wasn’t ready for it anymore.

Mal’s thighs were tight around Jayne’s cock, so when he tried to rear up to get away from the pain in his ass, he cried out as he yanked on his cock so hard that the resulting pain left him no choice but to collapse back across Mal’s lap in fear of ripping off something essential.

Mal just laughed at Jayne’s predicament. “Told you not to move now, didn’t I? Don’t go doing that again. Don’t want you to damage anything important. I’m the only one allowed to do any damaging around here. Got that, Jayne?”

Jayne opened his mouth ready to agree to anything Mal said, but remembering his order managed to just nod before he made a sound.

“That’s what I like about you Jayne. Given the right incentive, you know how to follow orders.” Jayne bristled at the laugh in Mal’s voice, but was powerless to do anything about it, but he swore that he’d get the other man back for doing this to him.

Lost in his plotting, Jayne jerked at the next smack, the hardest of all, but managed not to jerk away this time and injure himself further. The next smack was quick in coming, but so soft that it was more of a caress than a real smack.

The smacks kept coming with no apparent pattern or timing, ranging from so hard that it left him gasping to so soft and teasing that it was almost more torturous than the hard ones to his enflamed cheeks. The first time Mal paused, Jayne thought it was over, but he found out quickly how wrong he was when the next series of smacks hard and fast landed so close to where he wanted to be touched, causing Jayne to bite into the pillow so he wouldn’t cry out. And when the next pause came, Jayne knew that they would be more to come.

Jayne’s world shrank to include only the fire ranging across his ass and thighs and the impossible heaviness of his balls. He’d never been so vividly aware of those parts of his body in the past. Before this sex had always been about one thing and one this only. His cock. And he hadn’t really understood what Mal meant by taking his mind off it until now.

Jayne didn’t notice the tears right away because of the blindfold absorbing them, but when he did, he was glad for its presence so that Mal couldn’t see them. But he _couldn’t_ hide his sobs of pained pleasure from the other man, unable to stop himself from writhing from the conflicting sensations. He was _so_ close, right on the edge of exploding; he just didn’t know how to reach the top.

Mal watched Jayne’s balls draw up and knew that the man was about to come. A series of sharp smacks all to the same spot, a small tap to his swollen ball, followed by a soothing rub was all it took to send him over the edge, making him shudder and come in a sticky mess all over Mal’s thighs.

Mal didn’t give Jayne a chance to relax or come down from his high. Shimmying out from under Jayne he grabbed the bottle of desensitizing lotion again and this time coated himself with it. With some urging he got Jayne to pull his knees up under him. Then with slick fingers Mal roughly shoved into Jayne’s hole, ignoring the grunt that Jayne released, not having the patience to draw this out, and knowing that Jayne liked it. He quickly scissored his fingers opening Jayne up for him.

When he sank home he couldn’t help but moan at the tightness, and started a slow and steady motion, preparing for a long ride. When Jayne moaned as he realized that Mal had used the same lotion for this, Mal laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One thing that Simon didn’t readily understand was River’s easy acceptance and outright insistence that Jayne was trustworthy after he had found out the real story behind the events of Ariel and the role that Jayne had played in them. But if there was one thing that Simon always counted on, it was River’s opinion on others no matter her state of mine. Before the events of that hellhole of a core planet, River had tolerated Jayne, but had never given any indication one way or another on her feelings for the man.

So, needless to say, Simon was shocked when one day during breakfast, River plopped herself down right in Jayne’s lap, drawing pad in hand as though she had every right to be there. Simon would have laughed if not for the hilarious horror and inappropriateness of the entire situation.

Jayne’s eyes went wide and he threw his hands up in air, declaring, “I’m not touching. See no touching.”

River couldn’t help but laugh at the jumble of her brother’s thoughts, which earned her some odd looks but she just ignored him and kept up with her drawing. He would never understand the reasons, or even believe her if she tried to explain.

Leaning forward she whispered in Jayne’s ear, “Forgiven, Knight Jayne.”

Jayne couldn’t fight the blush that he felt spreading at her words.

Mal just raised his brow at the sight. “Anyone care to explain why River suddenly decided to used Jayne as her own personal throne?”

River didn’t bother glancing up from her drawing pad. “River can speak for herself. River is here because all the pieces have fallen into place. The pawn is now a knight to the king and protects the queen that was a pawn. All the king’s horses and all the king’s men are trying their best to put Humpty Dumpty back together again. Tick tock. Tick tock. Not a servant so faithful he'd found.”

Mal stared at her for a long moment before nodding and going back to his coffee.

Simon sputtered, “That’s all? You’re not going to do anything?”

Mal shrugged, “Girl looks comfy enough. And Jayne’s not complaining. Don’t see no problems.”

Mal gave Jayne a look, and Jayne gulped hoping that Mal knew what he was doing. Looking down at the girl sprawled across his lap, he suddenly became aware of the extra weight and the pressure that it was putting on his still bruised ass. He tried to shift, but froze as River giggled. The blush that had began to fade came back full force, and Jayne wondered what the hell type of situation he’d just got himself stuck in.


End file.
